


结合热.前

by Ameracer



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameracer/pseuds/Ameracer
Summary: 上条和一方小时候在圣所（负责教育年幼的哨兵和向导的机构，哨兵向导会在这里学习如何控制自己的能力，如何构筑和维持屏障等）见过，当时的一方感官还没有成长到必须要封闭大脑的程度，但依旧还是过于敏感，所以必须要蒙上眼，再戴上听力调节装置（长得跟电极一模一样）来减少信息的摄取量。上条当时在被一群哨兵追着欺负，逃跑途中不小心撞到了一方，一方一拐杖给打了过去。但是在哨兵追上来的时候，上条还是想要尽力保护一方，不想让他被牵扯进来。（当时他们都以为一方是个残疾的向导）一方表示:哈？谁保护谁？于是把那群哨兵给揍了一顿。（用拐杖打人，贼狠。）但是他们都忘记了这件事情。
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 1





	结合热.前

获取信息是哨兵的本能，但他们无法调节这样的本能。正如上万伏高压电必须经过变压器才能应用于电器一般，信息的过量获取会让他们的脑子像电路那样烧断。

“所以，我们需要的就是这样一个变压器。”

芳川在经过不知道多少道门禁验证之后感到有些累了。

“那就是？”

那是个两米高半米宽的营养舱，透明的舱部材质特殊，抗打击和隔音性能被提升到极致。“他”，就睡在那里，白色的短发飘浮在淡绿色液体中。

“那就是。”木原微微颔首。

“为了做好准备，在十天前我们已经开始调整身体了，所以不用担心长期沉睡引发的肌肉萎缩的问题。”天井亚雄再一边对芳川进行补充说明，“肌肉收缩是由神经电流传达指示而完成的简单反射，所以只要控制好生物电流，就可以在大脑完全封闭的状态下进行复健。”

芳川仔细观察营养舱内的白色少年，果然在那赤裸的身体周围发现了许多细线，像蛇一样缠绕在双腿、手臂和腰腹之间。

“那就是神经的替代品？”她喃着。

“有一部分。”木原回答，“调整身体也不是那家伙刚才说那么简单。”

还要考虑到激素的分配，心频和脑活跃度……更重要的是心理状态。芳川明白。

“那么这孩子……这家伙能为战场带来什么？”

木原无声地笑了。

“一位普通哨兵的战力是五十人，优等者（A级）是一百人，而这家伙，一百名。”

“一百名？”

“当然，我是指A等。”木原望向沉睡中的白色少年，轻松的说。

芳川不禁倒吸了一口气。

“南边的城市不是失守了吗？那就让他去夺回吧。”宛如是在炫耀自己得意之作的艺术家，木原带着古怪的笑容说，“你问他能为战场带来什么？女士，他能带来胜利。”

那样纤细的身体。然而芳川投去的眼神已然痴迷了。

“胜利。”

“是的，女士。要是更具体的东西，你就自己来看吧。”

木原走向旁边的操纵台。

宛如有了生命一般，原本缠绕在少年身上的细线，纷然扰动了。调整身体并不是那么简单，芳川想起了木原说过的话。接着，她看见，自少年的脊背之后，又攀附上了两根更粗的管状物。

“经过长期训练的人会拥有肌肉记忆，是几乎快成为其本能的条件反射，这些东西都储存在人脑部的灰质中，不必刺激大脑皮层，也就是可以避免清醒态和信息负载。”

在天井亚雄解说的同时，营养舱底部的排水装置将营养液缓慢地抽掉，白色少年随之慢慢下沉。

“你可以将其理解为潜意识，或者说，是梦。”木原开始了下一步操作，屏幕上有一个大大的警告标志。

“梦？”这一方面显然不属于芳川的专业范畴。

“对。梦是由人脑自发产生的，所以处于人脑限度的范围之内，不会发生信息过载。更重要的是，它会被遗忘。”

少年光裸的脚底已经接触到了舱底，但绿色的液体快速流失，粗壮的管状物将纤细的身体支撑住。因为重心的关系，少年的身体微微往后仰，湿漉漉的白发服贴的垂下。

“但是，仅由潜意识作出的微弱应答不足以完全支配身体。就连梦游症患者，他们在梦游时四肢也相对软弱。”

排水系统已经停止了工作。紧接着，连接了舱底的巨大底座开始变形，下凹。与此同时透明的舱门向上翻开，一股冷气扑面而来。带着轻微的嗡声，一个黑色的环状物自下而上地套在少年身上，然后不断展开变形，像是要完全契合少年体形一般，将白色的身躯完全包裹住。四肢也是相同的步骤，而头部显得更为复杂，之前尚未脱落的细线相互缠绕，与吞噬了全身的机械铠融为一体。全身上下连指尖都覆盖住了的黑色材质完全是无缝交接的。

“这是‘龙骑士’。”木原说，“本来是次时代AI驱动铠，我把它改造了。精确的刺激大脑灰质，检测分析潜意识中的微弱应答，按照资料库中的数据进行演算分析，同时还可以进行优化和加强条件反射行为。还不错吧？”

围绕着这座实验室的四面惨白墙壁，有一堵颤动着从中间往两边分开，在这位于地下的房间中。

[第二十一次实战演练将在半分钟后开始，请相关人员做好准备]

那是一个隐藏的空间，大约有一个足球场的大小。其间由可活动的方块堆砌起的复杂场地正在进行变换。

“凭借它，你就能看见这家伙清醒态时应有的实力。”

醒来了一般，被套上了“龙骑士”的少年重心前移，在地上站稳了。原本支撑平衡的管状物向后缩回。

[第二十一次实战演练将在三秒后开始]

由方块堆砌而来的场地停止变换。

没有声音地，全身覆盖了黑色材质的少年抬腿，向前迈出了第一步。

[第二十一次实战演练正式开始]

开始做梦吧。

那是一块很空旷的场地，看起来像是个废弃的营地，布满了铁丝网和断裂的水泥墙。天是灰黄色的。

有个人影站在那里。人影看不真切，只觉得很瘦，像把锋利的刀；只觉得很落寞，像匹孤狼。看不真切，不管走多近都看不真切，不管怎么走都靠近不了。

开始了，人影说。

上条当麻这是想起他做的梦来了。

他一边想着一边打哈欠，又想起了他的导师今天很早就叫他过来，而他最近因为频繁做梦睡眠质量不好，所以今天感到格外的困。

但是他依旧不敢迟到。

因为他的导师是亚雷斯塔。只要听见这个名字想必就能明白很多事情，比如，上条当麻是一位向导，而且因为这一层身份的原因总是处于女孩子堆中，并招来了不少麻烦。再比如，他是一个“特例”。

亚雷斯塔是闻名遐迩的公用向导，同时负责众多的哨兵和向导。但无一例外的是，这些人都是在某些方面有缺陷的“特例”。而亚雷斯塔最擅长的就是将这些缺陷转化为优势。

上条的缺陷并非在于过弱，相反是精神力过强，强到无法控制。所幸失控的并不是能碾碎精神网的攻击性，而是与上条联结的哨兵感官会被压制到普通人的程度，而且无法进行调节。而这样的哨兵，在战场上毫无用处。

所以上条至今未能与任何一位哨兵联结。

或许他最好的结局是一辈子待在塔里当个公用向导，但亚雷斯塔并不如此认为。只要能控制好调整的精准度，那么他的潜能将是巨大的。亚雷斯塔在给上级的辞函中这样写道。只要能与哨兵结合，就能出塔投入战场，就能击溃十余名哨兵的精神网，就能有这种程度的战力。因此，上条可能是亚雷斯塔最重视的学生，他也由此知道了很多普通哨兵或向导所不知道的理论。比如说:在极少情况下，契合度极高而又未联结的哨兵和向导在一定距离范围之内，精神域之间会无意识的相互纠缠。在深度睡眠时，哨兵和向导的精神域会无意识的扩展，因此这种现象更为明显，而其表现形式为——做梦。

上条终究还是想起来了那个梦。

或许一次两次会是偶然，但那种梦境，已经连续十二天了。

但上条并没有把这件事情告诉亚雷斯塔，因为亚雷斯塔说，他要带他去第十三层。

塔只有十二层，第十三层在地下。

说起第十三层，上条就会想起很多传言，像是军用哨兵克隆人，经过特殊处理造成人格缺陷，所以不会情绪失控；比如说强行提升哨兵向导的实力，又或者干脆尝试制造出结合了哨兵和向导优点的新人种而进行的人体实验；再比如，人造哨兵或向导……又或者——传说中因为过于敏感的感官所以蒙住了双眼的特例哨兵……

“啊，我真的有这种哨兵的话，说不定到和我意外的合得来呢。”上条喃喃自语。

“人类！我已经说过很多次了，书库里根本没有这号人的登记资料！不要再在这里做无谓的臆想了！”说话的是上条肩头的书库虚拟AI奥提努斯，“而且就算真的有这种哨兵的存在，那便意味着一阵微风，甚至自己的心跳都能让他发疯。”虚拟的投影扯住上条的耳朵，“明白了吗？”

“是是是，明白了，拜托你也不用吼那么大声啦——”

当时上条已经由亚雷斯塔带到了第一道门禁前，那里看上去就像是一个很大的地下室口门。听见了身后这样的吵闹声，亚雷斯塔也只是回头轻轻地笑了笑。

“看来你与奥提努斯相处的很好，看来什么时候也能让书库的执掌者与你见见面了。”

在门边看守着哨兵检验了亚雷斯塔的出事证明之后，一个一个的打开了挂在门上的锁，铁链子哗哗啦啦的下滑。

望着打开的大门，上条突然觉得那是在通往什么凶兽的脏器。

“执掌者？是在说米娜吗？”

“别想了，人类，那个人形书记不是你能应付的类型。”

通道完全是纯白的，被日光灯照得明晃晃的，但所有的入侵者无地遁形。你以为你是在直走，但其实是在走下坡路。拐角的弧度都很大，看不见转弯之后会遇见什么。

“原来上条先生在你眼里就是这样的人吗？！”

位于顶端的感应器检测到了声音，无声的转动，一道红外线扫过他们的面孔。

“嗯，米娜的确不适合毛头小子。”

“喂喂，亚雷斯塔？”

[验证通过]

上条已经记得他们通过多少道门禁了。

“别急啊，所以我找到了适合你的礼物。”

仿佛无穷无尽，无尽的花白将他们吞没。

“你是特殊的，所以你一定会有特殊的宿命。上条，虽然这是来自上级的安排。”

仿佛再走下去就会出不去了。直觉的，本能的，感到了一种恐惧，一种威胁。

“但是，这依旧可以看出是我给你的一件礼物。”

上条说不出话来。

他们站在最后一扇门前，奥提努斯告诉他，这是最后一道门禁。上条总觉得有种什么东西在门后争先恐后的要钻出来，在打开这扇门之后，一切将无法回头。

“你在发抖，人类？”

长的像是输不完的密码宛如一段无头无尾的咒语。

“一件，非常适合你的礼物。”

咔哒，最后一道大门打开了。

**Author's Note:**

> 上条和一方小时候在圣所（负责教育年幼的哨兵和向导的机构，哨兵向导会在这里学习如何控制自己的能力，如何构筑和维持屏障等）见过，当时的一方感官还没有成长到必须要封闭大脑的程度，但依旧还是过于敏感，所以必须要蒙上眼，再戴上听力调节装置（长得跟电极一模一样）来减少信息的摄取量。上条当时在被一群哨兵追着欺负，逃跑途中不小心撞到了一方，一方一拐杖给打了过去。但是在哨兵追上来的时候，上条还是想要尽力保护一方，不想让他被牵扯进来。（当时他们都以为一方是个残疾的向导）
> 
> 一方表示:哈？谁保护谁？
> 
> 于是把那群哨兵给揍了一顿。（用拐杖打人，贼狠。）
> 
> 但是他们都忘记了这件事情。


End file.
